BIONICLE Stars
BIONICLE Stars was a BIONICLE sub-theme introduced in 2010, and was the last BIONICLE subtheme before BIONICLE's 2010 hiatus. Details The Stars line comprised the six final BIONICLE sets to be released before the hiatus and was originally intended as a farewell to the theme on it's retirement. Each of the six sets represented an iconic BIONICLE race or character, upgraded with the latest parts and building techniques, and each includes a piece of Golden Armour to fit onto the Tahu figure. In the story, the Stars sets feature characters fighting on Bara Magna. Background Mata Nui, who has now taken over the body of a huge prototype robot, needs to rejoin the planet Bara Magna with the planet fragments Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. However, the prototype robot is too weak to pull the planets together with a gravity blast. Makuta, haven taken over the giant robot the spirit Mata Nui once inhabited, arrives on Bara Magna to defeat his brother. As the two robots begin to battle, the veteran Glatorian Gresh finds a small door in Makuta's foot. He wrenches it open, only to find that it is filled with Rahkshi of Heat Vision and Skakdi. Gresh quickly ducks behind a rock as the enemies storm out. Later, Takanuva, the Toa of Light, emerges from the door. Gresh assumes he is another invader and attacks him. Discovering that they are fighting for the same side, they bond quickly and join the fight against the forces of Makuta. The Skrall, once defeated by Mata Nui in his Glatorian form, seek revenge and join the battle on the side of Makuta. Tahu Nuva Mistika, the Toa of Fire, finds himself on Bara Magna. Mata Nui sends out the Kanohi Ignika, The Mask of Life, to turn Tahu into his mata form creating a suit of golden armour. It informs him that he needs to wear the armour to defeat Makuta and his minions. Before Tahu is able to take it, however, Makuta sends out a blast of energy that scatters the armour over the battlefield. He meets up with Takanuva and Gresh, who agree to help him recover the pieces. Meanwhile, Makuta threatens to destroy the planet with a blast of gravity, but Mata Nui manages to turn the blast away. It hits the fragments of Aqua Magna and Bota Magna, which begin to drift towards Bara Magna. Eventually, they find all the pieces and Tahu puts the armour on, which causes raw energy to pulse through him and strike the Kraata of every Rahkshi on the battlefield, switching the Rahkshi off. Sensing this, Makuta gets distracted for a moment. Mata Nui sees his chance and pushes his brother into the path of an oncoming fragment of the planet Bota Magna. The fragment slams into his head, shattering the systems of the robot and killing him. The Skakdi and Skrall surrender, and Bota and Aqua Magna rejoin with Bara Magna, forming the original planet of Spherus Magna. In order to help the Toa, Matoran and Glatorian, Mata Nui uses his last reserves of energy to fill the planets surface with plants and wildlife, creating a paradise. The prototype robot dissolves, and Mata Nui returns into the Kanohi Ignika. He announces that he will stay in the mask, so he won't be part of any further conflict. Sets * 7116 Tahu * 7117 Gresh * 7135 Takanuva * 7136 Skrall * 7137 Piraka * 7138 Rahkshi Set Descriptions and Heritage * 7116 Tahu is a red and orange figure. He holds a fire sword as a weapon. This set is designed to have the Golden Armour attached, and includes the Golden Kanohi Hau. This set resembles 8534 Tahu. Tahu was the leader of the Toa Mata, and the Toa Nuva. He is the Toa of Fire and was changed back to his original form by the Kanohi Ignika, so tahu could fit in the golden armour. He debuted in 2001. * 7117 Gresh is a lime green and dark green figure. He holds a blade in each hand. This set resembles 8980 Gresh and includes a piece of the Golden Armour which can be used as either chest or shoulder armour. Gresh is a veteran Glatorian and controls the elemental power of air. He debuted in 2009. * 7135 Takanuva is a grey and white figure. He holds twin light staves, one in each hand, and wears the Mask of Light. The set resembles 8596 Takanuva and includes a piece of the Golden Armour which can be used as either chest or shoulder armour. Takanuva is the legendary Toa of Light who used his powers to become silver. He debuted in 2003. * 7136 Skrall is a black and green figure. He holds one sword, with two others on his arms, and is based on 8978 Skrall. This set includes a Golden Toa Nuva shoulder armor element, which is used as a Sword Pommel. The Skrall has the power of shadow and is allied with Makuta. He debuted in 2009. * 7137 Piraka is a blue and grey figure. He holds a metal weapon in one hand. The set mostly resembles 8902 Vezok, though the actual character is named Nektann, and includes a piece of the Golden Armour which can be used as either chest or shoulder armour. Nektann is a Skakdi warlord. The Skakdi (Piraka's race) debuted in 2006. * 7138 Rahkshi is a yellow and grey figure. He holds a Staff of Heat Vision. The set represents a generic Rahkshi of Heat Vision and includes a Golden Gahlok-Kal blade. The Rahkshi are the deadly minions of Makuta and debuted in 2003. Combiner model There was a contest for fans to name and characterize the combiner model of the BIONICLE Stars which can be built using all six sets. The model was given the name Gaardus and accepted into canon. Gallery Bionicle Stars Teaser.jpg|A teaser image for the line. 209.jpg|Promotional Artwork Gaardus CGI.png|Gaardus CGI (the combiner model) Tahu wearing Golden Armor.jpg|Tahu wearing Golden Armor Tahu_Stars.jpg|Tahu Stars Skrall_Stars.jpg|Skrall Stars Gresh_Stars.jpg|Gresh Stars Nektann.jpg|Piraka Stars (Nektann) Takanuva_Stars.jpg|Takanuva Stars Rahkshi of heat vision.jpg|Rahkshi of heat vision Bionicle stars game.jpg Notes * LEGO paid a man named Patrick Boivin to make a video for the BIONICLE STARS. LEGO posted this to lego.com, and Patrick Boivin also posted it to his Youtube channel. The video is a very well-done stop motion, and the joints have been modified to actually move, unlike the actual sets. The video can be viewed here. * The LEGO club magazine featured a combination model to combine all BIONICLE stars to create a larger model. Go to http://cache.lego.com/eng/downloads/club/clubcodes/BIONICLEBUILD.pdf for instructions. * This figure was first seen on the back of the last LEGO comic, it's code "BIONICLEBUILD" was above a contest to name it. *Originally, the 2010 sets were the six Element Lords , the only inhabitants of Bara Magna to have elemental powers. But the theme was shortened by a whole year and as a result the sets were changed to remakes of fan favorites as a retirement tribute to the fans. * 2010 was the only year that BIONICLE sets did not have some form of ranged weapon (2001's Matoran had Kanoka Throwing Disks and Pohatu had a stone ball, 2002 had face gripping Krana, 2003 had Kohlii Balls, 2004 had launchers with Kanoka Disks, 2005 had Rohtuka Spinners, 2006 had Zamor Spheres, 2007 had Barraki squid and Cordak and Air Spheres, 2008 had Midak Spheres and Ghost Blasters, and 2009 had Thornax Fruit) * BIONICLE Stars was considered by many fans to be one of the worst subthemes in BIONICLE's history, with many believing it was a weak ending to the storyline, and criticizing the simplicity of the sets comparable to the Matoran figures of 2008 and the Agori figures of 2009. Category:BIONICLE Category:Subthemes Category:Themes introduced in 2010 Category:7000 sets